1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leashes for pets and more particularly to leashes that may stay with the pet even if not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for leashes to be misplaced by the user. This problem is solved here by providing a washable leash that can be stored on the pet's collars.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,767 issued to Edwin R. Peterson. However, it differs from the present invention because in that it requires a rather complicated heavy moving mechanism for extending and retracting the leash. The present invention does not involve such a mechanism and it is considerably lighter.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.